


Kennedy's pleasure slave: VampWillow

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Power, BDSM, Betrayal, Bigotry, Bullying, Despicable Conduct, Drug Abuse, F/F, Hate Sex, Hate Sex (akin to rape according to author), Hatred, Heroine turned villainess, Human Furniture, Kidnapping, Mistress/slave, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Really Despicable Conduct, Really Really Despicable Conduct, Slavery, Slavery (private sexual), Temptation, bad behavior, infernal politics (politics of Hell), mind-control, reversed moral compass, unlawful imprisonment, woman-on-woman sexual abuse (lesbian rape)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kennedy royally messes up here, she basically kidnapps and enslaves Vampire Willow.<br/>Those two women quickly develop a hatred of eachother, profound and burning.<br/>The First Evil is also involved in this horrible situation, he (or more precicely, it) betrays VampWillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Capture

VampWillow- Kennedy’s pleasure-slave.

By James Carmody

Pennames: Cotto, Vantiri, Mollari, Thrawn, Krulos, Palpatine, Adalack, Vorchan.

Disclaimer: Buffy (and series’) are the property of Joss, and only Joss, not me! Et Cetera. Prescott is a last name that a fanfic author gave to Kennedy, the author’s penname is “Limewater”, O’Hara is an actual historical last name (as in General Charles O’Hara, Cornwallis’ second in command for the Southern Campaigns), I simply merged the two for Kennedy’s family name, and her alias: DeSilver, was concocted by yet another fanfic author, this time on TTHFanfic.

Summery:

****Kennedy royally messes up in this one, it’s sort-of a ‘slayers-pet’ concept, but surmising that the First Evil is up to his (or more precisely, it’s) old gambit: temptation! Same exact trick it pulled in the Garden of Eden, all those (I’m going with) millions of years ago. ****

Author’s notes:

****This is inspired by “Slayers Pet” series by DreamsofSpike (a story that I encountered), but involves Kennedy’s temptations and orientation (lesbian). Typical of me: she’ll see that she’s doing wrong sometime in the story. The First Evil may or may not be present in this story, but if it is, it’ll be operating via temptation- subtle, perverse, Never direct, sneaky, et cetera. In essence, Kennedy is behaving badly, Again! Whole thing’s messed up: bad!Slayer et cetera, sort-of a sequel to my “Rescuer: Kennedy!” story. Also has to do with the story idea: “Stop Kissing Me, DARN IT!” (again, by me) ****

Pairing:

****Kennedy/VampWillow!!!!! Beware! ****

Characters:

****Kennedy, Vampire Willow, Willow (possibly), The First Evil (possibly) as tempter… Also: Aluwyn (A.K.A., Saga Vasuki), and Glory (or Glorificus, same being). ****

Tags/Warnings:

****Oh Boy! There’d be a Lot of them! Just to list the first few that come to mind; BDSM, slavery (private- sexual), Despicable Conduct, (since it’s a mistress/slave deal) rape/non-con!, Temptation?; absolutely!, abuse: chemical- non-consensual (drugs), Really Very Despicable Conduct, Domestic abuse, Reversed Moral Compass- et cetera. Dom!Slayer/Sub!Vampress. Bullying. Betrayal. Infernal politics. ****

Chapter 1.) The Capture…

Kennedy Prescott-O’Hara was strolling down a mall, looking for a restaurant to eat at during a trip she was taking. Thinking her favorite song of the time in her head: Du Hast, by Ramstein, she looked this way and that happily, she was strong and confident at this point, and foundress of a bodyguard corporation called “Deep Scan”, not only foundress, but also CEO. Settling her mind on Dunkin Donuts, she walked in, and as soon as she walked in, she felt the tell-tale cramp in her stomach of a Vampire; it put her on her guard.

Gazing around, she spied a pair of young redheaded females, apparently in a make-out session over in the hall to the bathrooms _“Pleasant to look at, but disgusting! Don’t they know that this is a public place?!”_ Kennedy thought to herself, she’d been attracted to girls since she was five, but she’d learned not to be physically intimate in a public place, predominantly for fear of being labeled ‘promiscuous’. Looking closer, and listening more intently, way more intently, she realized something crucial: This Wasn’t Consensual! One of these women was whimpering “No.” Now Kennedy’s blood boiled _“That’s Rape!”_ she thought angrily!

The woman who cried out for help was wearing a lady’s typical outfit, and looked somewhat familiar, the other woman, who was kissing her, looked like she was wearing a leather outfit, like a decent dominatrix! And both looked very similar, strikingly so.

Kennedy didn’t waste any time now, she walked over to this horrible situation, resolved to do something about it. When she got within arms reach of this situation, she punched the leather-clad woman full force in the face (knowing full well that the woman in the sweater and skirt was the one who had whimpered ‘no’), the Vampress stumbled backwards, and shifted target. The Vampire had been hugging her and kissing her, but the two were clearly fighting about it.

The Slayer’s opponent then tackled her to the floor, and it was a fight. The two landed and received blows on each other. _“I’m really starting to truly dig this!”_ Ken thought with a smile on her face. As the two women wrestled, Kennedy realized that she had her opponent greatly outmatched, and to play with her a bit before truly claiming victory, she let her opponent drive her to the ground, but she was always in complete control during this fight. As these women rolled around, Kennedy laughed in her opponent’s face in delight- she was winning this match. Initially, she planned on killing her opponent, but another thought entered her head, unbidden _“Take her as your pet Vampire, your slave, as it were, you can then use her to test non-lethal means of control of the undead community, think of it, sister, you want to rescue others, why not include family members who are already Vampires… you could be a true heroine, a real rescuer!”_ Foolishly, Kennedy didn’t even question where this inspiration came from, she thought _“Yeah, I could use a Vampire Slave, and she’ll do nicely! Plus, it‘s way more gentle than killing, I‘ll do it.”_

Both women stood up suddenly, Kennedy grabbed her opponent by the hair, bent her head down, so her back was at a 45 degree angle, punched her solidly in the stomach with her right hand, (her dominant hand) The Vampress turned to run now, Big mistake! Kennedy practically tackled her from behind, seized her by her left hand and turned her so her left side was facing the Slayer, pinned her head down with her right hand to the back of her nemesis neck (immobilizing her), elbowed her on the back of her skull (practically cold-cocking the other woman, were she a regular human, she’d be completely out cold!), Kneeing her in the stomach with her left knee, and then she realized she had won the fight- she had conquered her nemesis.

 _“Time to celebrate, Kennedy!”_ She THOUGHT she was the one thinking this, but in reality she had made her second great mistake; she went along with this idea! Kenn-doll hauled her beaten adversary over to a seat, forced her front down on the seat, so the base of her breasts were on the chair, and her right side was facing the back of said seat, pushed her down, and sat on her back! Not finished humiliating her adversary: Kennedy took out a zip-tie handcuff set from her back pocket, pinned her enemy’s hands behind her back, and tied them there. Next she crossed her legs, lady-like, set her clothing (to look pretty), turned to the woman she’d rescued “ _Willow?!”_ her old girlfriend, these women had broken up some months ago. Kennedy felt really quite good: she had proven herself as a warrior-woman for righteousness, or so she thought. She had rescued her old girlfriend from being abused, she really felt like a typical heroine!- a rescuer! The breakup had caused tears, it had been bad, but Kennedy had grown from it, and she was happy to be able to talk to the woman she had been with for some months of her life; the one who had empowered her with her job- her eternal job!

Kennedy motioned to a seat, and Willow took it, smiling sweetly at her rescuer, who held down her assailant with her bodyweight easily. Kennedy smiled back. Willow asked her “Do you want some kind of repayment for rescuing me?” “Ever the Jewish Princess…” Kennedy chuckled, in a friendly manner. “I could use some food and drink.” “Let me pay.” “No, sweetie, you’re not paying for this, I am!” The ladies got into an argument, finally, Kennedy convinced Willow to let her cover the price; while Willow would make the run to the counter- Kennedy would restrain her assailant. Neither one questioned the bizarre situation that there was no security in sight, surely people had seen and heard the catfight that took place a few moments ago, or the attempted rape before that!

Kennedy’s order was simple: she wanted an Extra-Large Orange Smoothie, a container of hash-browns, some utensil, (to eat them with) and toasted egg and cheese with ham on a bagel, Willow’s order was a Extra-Large Coffee, with Cream and sugar, and a Bagel with cream cheese. Kennedy had managed to pressure Willow into letting her fund BOTH meals, pretty much with the words “I love you, Will!” at the end, and Willow could keep the change, (she’d been handed $40.00!). _“Man! Kennedy’s sure feeling generous, quite a change from the self-described ‘spoiled brat’ she was at 19! I guess running a major corporation has changed her for the better! Her selfishness hasn’t left, now she’s selfish towards generosity!”_ Willow thought, blown away by shock.

As Kennedy and Willow talked and ate, reminiscing, Vampire Willow suffered under Kennedy’s butt. Those two women were fast developing a rather profound hatred of one another, but, as Kennedy was clearly the more dominant one, it was going to be quite a suffering time for Vamp Willow (she was going to suffer a lot). The First Evil watched this situation he’d had some direct influence in orchestrating with a high degree of interest, it was that evil emperor of Gehanna that had inserted those thoughts into Kennedy: to enslave and dominate Vampire Willow… he (or more precisely, it) didn’t care one bit about it’s disciple who’d failed to accomplish her crime, this was much more profitable, but it’d have to be done with utmost subtlety!

For some reason or another, Vamp Willow had never vamped out, never used her full strength, and now, she realized, she wouldn’t be able to: she’d be this mysterious Slayer’s slave! The reason; she knew, but they never would, is that she wasn’t trying to feed, her goal was to sexually assault her twin sister- Willow! And for that, she needed her human visage, not her Vamp form. In the heat of battle, it hadn’t even occurred to her to change! In anger over her helpless situation, she squirmed and grumbled, trying to work her way free from under this woman’s butt… however, all she got was made fun of by the woman who would obviously become her mistress, and flicked on the back of her head! _‘This Raven-Haired bitch of a beauty had the gall to laugh at her?!’_ over the next few minutes, both women began to think of each other as a “bitch”, Kennedy because she’d won against this Vamp, and Dani, (or Danielle) as she was going by now, because this woman was so brutal towards her.

After finishing her meal, Kennedy crossed her arms over her chest, in a relaxing stance (for her), Willow was put off, surely she hadn’t offended Kennedy, why was this raven-haired beauty who had just rescued her now saying “do not approach”?, so Willow backed away, Kennedy sighed, and said, “No, you’re fine, I am just trying to hurt my bitch!” clearly talking about Vamp Willow, it was clear to Willow that Kennedy was doing this deliberately so as to put as much pressure on Dani’s back, to hurt her all the more. It was pretty clear that Kennedy hated Dani with a passion now, and Dani,- same deal towards Kennedy. Willow laughed lightly, she was angry at her twin, she said to Kennedy “Sure, she’s yours, just don’t kill her, Okay?” Kennedy thought a bit about it with her lips pressed together, she had some chemicals she was planning to check on a vamp, and this bitch would be as good as any to check them on, maybe some would work. Deepscan’s chemical tech department had cooked up some promising stuff, and as Founder of Deepscan, CEO thereof, and Chief Stockholder, she felt it was kind-of her duty to do some fieldwork in the agency: just to prove her place as rightful leader. She nodded, and said “Agreed, Oh, and I love you, good luck!” Kennedy really did love Willow still “Any way I can help you, Love, I will.” she said, and meant it.

 


	2. An Office Meeting In Gehanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may explain why a young woman who wants to be a heroine more than anything else in this life would be so vicious as Kennedy was in the previous chapter of this story... Temptation via Infiltration!

Chapter 2.) An office meeting in Gehanna.

Author’s Notes:

In my context, the First Evil functions as a Gangster, a Thug, basically, and also as a “Secretary General”… as in a Socialist system. It’s also a rendition of, basically, the Devil, as such. The reason it’s seemingly sibling-affectionate towards Kennedy is this: 2 things, actually; 1.) Some theological theories have the holding, and I do not know the accuracy thereof, that, before it’s fall, the Adversary had been inducted in as something of an adopted child of the Creator, then ‘he’ went, traitor basically. 2.) if so, this would lead to an interesting gate: arguably the most deadly lie it could utter to anybody is “I am your Guardian Angel, or Guardian Spirit”, to come as one’s brother or sister, basically. In short: it’s lying to her, more like an evil older sibling than anything else. “I can teach you so much more than you can imagine, work with me on this and trust me.” that kind of approach. He’d also be incredibly cultured, with a tremendous degree of ruthlessness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the break room or water cooler room or some such, of Perdition, it’s Secretary General, the First Evil, the Devil itself headed over to get a drink, when he (or more precisely, it) was approached by two of it’s closest disciples, Glory, (also known as Glorificus) and Aluwyn, (also known as Saga Vasuki), they were chatting as females will when concerned about something, when at about a distance of 20 feet, Glorificus stopped and, looking down as if concerned, started tracing circles with her right toe on the floor, she was wearing a red dress and red shoes, Aluwyn stood there with her brilliant green arms crossed. And her hips seemingly to one side.

The situation continued, with their boss knowing that they were there, but deliberately not noticing them, for no less then 20 sec. and no more then 5 min., then their boss, holding a sort-of coffee cup to ‘his’ lips, and looking over it, said “What is it, Glory?”. Still gazing down, Glory responded cautiously “Sir, we overheard your communiqué to that girl, Kennedy, was it? And we got concerned, why did you call her your sister?”

For a moment, just a moment, the First Evil considered killing her for defying him in this way, but, holding his head down, he laughed in a friendly way. “Glory, Glory, Glory, how many human years have we been good friends, colleagues, and worked together?” “Since we both rebelled against our Creator’s requirements to behave ourselves, Sir. Which would make it about…” Glorificus paused to calculate “Roughly 14.7 Trillion, Boss.” Now he placed his left arm around her shoulders to her right, and guided her off, with Aluwyn slithering along, matching speed with him to his right. “Glory, in all that time, did you not realize that the most efficient way for us to enslave humans is to convince them to trust us?” What he was saying made perfect sense, but combined with his fearsome reputation, this was **really** starting to creep her out… he was basically the Stalin, Mao, **and** Hitler of the next world, with a smattering of the brutality of Banastre Tarleton **_Combined_**! The more this psychopathic telepath knew you, the more danger you were it! So, _‘Why is he acting all avuncular?’_ The First did this deliberately, to push her buttons, he knew he wanted to kill her for questioning him, but… causing her to feel terror was immensely more satisfying for now.

“I’ll explain, ladies… the same Creator Spirit…” he said this with a shiver of dread and disgust “that made us, and then inducted us in as His children, also made them the _humans!”_ The word “humans” was said with utter disgust! “including those women who fight our minions now, the Slayers… so, in some sense, she is my sister, besides” he smiled “it’ll help lead her astray. “I thought you hated her.” observed Aluwyn, “And so I do” responded the Devil “but I want to abuse her for eternity, this means I must get her to **_trust_** me!” “Besides” he continued he continued with a slight smile, “you don’t have any choice who you are related to, biologically or via adoption, and so, _why the *bleep* **not** take advantage of this to hurt her?_ ” he said truthfully, at which all three high level demons broke out laughing uproariously!

After the laughter had calmed down, he said “Besides, ladies, the most dangerous lie has smatterings of the truth, as our primary nemesis, the God-King, the Messiah, would put it… ‘to tell the truth to somebody is the mark of friendship and family’ why not use the natural key to the soul to burglarize the same soul you plan to loot, to enter with permission?” Both demoness’ eyebrows went up to their bangs, or where said bangs would be, and they responded “Ah, so that’s it.” Their boss responded “Good. Remember, questioning **me** , in this matter, while it **does** give me great pleasure to show off my utter  dominance over my followers, was exceedingly unwise,. Remember that!” he threatened them.

When he got back to his desk, Lucifer fell deep into planning thoughts _“Let’s see, Kennedy was raised Catholic, and it’s them that I like to hurt the most, but **how**? The most sensitive parts of a woman’s anatomy is her reproductive system, shall I use the sensation of fire? That would be easy enough to simulate… but, really, I want her to **DISPARE** of safety! Shall I create a ‘hellmouth’ **inside** the woman? That **Would** frighten her! Yes, that’s a Great idea! I really would enjoy that! Imagine, she’s trying to be good, but demons keep coming up  Inside her! What fun that’d be!… And maybe, just maybe I could possess her! Then what to do… Shatter the Scoobies!, Yes! Compel her to rape somebody… a woman, a woman she loves, maybe: Willow! As violently as possible- then Willow will be berserk and turn to D’Hoffryn, and become a Vengeance Demon!”_

“Xander learns about what happened to the lady he considers his sister, and that she’s betrayed them **AGAIN** , and kills himself. Yes! Dawn Marie Summers despairs, and since her little ‘soul-selling’ incident, I already **OWN** her, so, no need to push it… and Elizabeth, (Buffy) Anne Summers loses it and challenges ME to a duel., almost perfect. Giles would despair over the loss of his ‘children’. Even if I lose to that woman, I can still possess her; I think I’ll play with her a bit before I finish her off… this leaves William Pratt, Spike as he’s known, he’s nothing. He’ll be dealt with in time. Now about those in Paradise, I have to prevent them from interfering…”

 

Aluwyn already had a plan for the seductive corruption of Willow; literally Seductive Corruption, she was certain she was exactly what Willow would want: an intelligent and sexually appealing female. She went off to plan the perversion of that young woman…

 


	3. Kidnapping and Enslaving a Vampiress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Weird content begins here!  
> Here Kennedy begins to truly enslave VampWillow, and we learn more about Kennedy's background.

Chapter 3.) Kidnapping and enslaving a Vampire.

Author’s notes: Warning: Weird content ahead!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kennedy held Dani in her seat for a while, underneath her, planning out what to do, and looking around for anyone who might interfere, but she had to be prompt, or security would interfere; what the hey, they might already be alerted to the fight. Getting up quickly, she hauled her pet Vampire to her feet, and holding her hands behind her back in such a way as to control her movements, the Raven-haired woman pressed her front against her red-headed prisoner, and whispered in her ear “Not a sound to anybody… GOT IT?” then she kissed her left cheek. Anybody outside of this matter could easily confuse this for a twisted dominance game, but both women knew that the red-head would soon be the raven-haired woman’s slave.- literally! _‘Now to disappear into the crowds with her.’_ Kennedy _THOUGHT_ she thought that, but really it was just another instruction by the First Evil- Satan! _“Really, little sis, you ought to know better than to believe such things as thoughts like that were really coming from you; what with your father’s lessons! One crucial reason I had to have him killed.”_ The Devil was referring to Kennedy’s foster father- her first Watcher, and the one who was killed. And he sort of laughed to himself, as he thought that to himself in mockery of his hated sibling. _‘What was it he had said? “A slayer is a preternatural soldier, and she must always keep her mind clear, and know her propensities, and what thoughts she is likely to have, and what would be temptations; for her worst enemy is undoubtedly the Evil One.”… Yeah, that’s it! Oh, foolish girl, this will be much too easy! I’ll simply get her addicted to slave-labor, simple change in trajectory, that’s all.’_ he thought with satisfaction, or more precisely it thought with satisfaction.

 _‘Just like dealing with my own generation before and during the fall, only now, this ‘apprentice angel’ doesn’t stand a Chance against me! I have **Trillions** of years under my belt, and  countless generations of experience of corruption, especially of lesser creatures- including the dinosaurs, and primitive mammals, and arthropods, and my own generation having experimented upon in corruption, so that mere **girl** doesn’t stand a chance against me!’_ it continued planning _‘and that’s just the creatures you humans know of!’_ it continued with delight!

 _‘Alternate punishment and reward fickly and randomly, to maximize the captive’s terror.’_ Kennedy thought, or  thought that she thought; and she really believed that she thought that., so her soul was safe from contact with demons, but it was getting Darn close- too darn close for comfort! “We’re just going to go for a little walk, _girlfriend_.” Kennedy said to Dani with mock friendliness. She took her into the parking lot and to her car, which to the Vampire’s thanks, was shaded in the windows. She then forced her into the back seat, and climbed in next to her. The vehicle was a limousine, so there was a lot of space in the back, but nobody was in the driver’s seat; it was just the two females in the car, in fact! Kennedy decided to ‘play’ with her ‘toy’ for a bit, before driving her to the ‘safe-house’ she had bought for the experiment on mind-control she was going to try out.

Kennedy pushed the Vampress down on the seat and climbed on top of her, the ‘girl’ wrestled with her for a bit, but her hands were still tied behind her back- so, she couldn’t really resist, and Kenn started kissing her. Next the Slayer got out a small bottle of a white powder, something she knew was called LMH 140 a mind-control drug that is supposed to work on Vampires, but not on humans, and dipped her right index finger in it. She was lying on top of the Vampress, and looking into her eyes. When she removed her finger from the small vial, it was covered up to the main knuckle of the finger in the white crystalline powder… she then pushed it into the woman’s mouth, and ran the front of her finger along that woman’s gums- with the back of the finger pressed against the inside of the prisoner-woman’s cheeks and lips. Kennedy started with the left side of her prisoner’s mouth, and rubbed her finger all over the inside of her mouth. Then she dipped her same finger in the small jar again, and; grabbing VampWillow’s lower jaw between her left thumb and fingers from below, so that her fingers actually forced her mouth open slightly. _‘My oh my, she does look kissable! Maybe after I have finished with this job, then I’ll reward myself with her body.’_ Kennedy thought to herself!

“Tongue DOWN, Bitch!” Kennedy snarled to her slave “And don’t even Consider biting me, or I won’t kill you, but you’ll Wish I had!” the look in her eyes made it clear she meant it too. She then wiped the chemical on the woman’s tongue from her finger, looked into her mouth, and just as she had been told: this LMH 140 chemical mix dissolved in contact only with the density of saliva of a vampire in said vampire’s mouth, she was completely safe- assuming, of course, that the chemical actually worked to limit the vampire’s ability to ‘vamp-out’… which would now have to be tested! And, lucky Dani, Kennedy could think of no better way to test it than to kiss her! So, she did!- Hard and firm- right on the lips, too!

To Miss Prescott-O’Hara’s satisfaction, she could feel her prisoner struggle beneath her. _‘Good, she’s getting upset, she’ll try to Vamp-out soon, if she’s not already trying to do so!’_ she could clearly feel the Vampress trying to break the kiss, and the red-head was clearly confused; that’s good, but she just couldn’t get herself into combat mode., that is the Vamp couldn’t. _‘Yes!’_ Kennedy thought with satisfaction as she got up into a seated position on her vamp-slave’s hips.

She then moved both of them into the driver’s seat, much to the unnerving of her pet vampire, and forced the woman into the seat. The she sat on her lap, buckled in the seatbelt, and took a very round-about route to the safe-house she had set up.

Upon arriving at her destination, she got out, threw the Vampire over her shoulder with her head behind her back, and her right arm holding her legs against her chest- for she had her prisoner over her right shoulder., and walked calmly up to the door of the place! The sight was very bizarre indeed: a raven-haired Latina beauty in a seeming military outfit from a surplus store, carrying a red-headed beauty in black leather with what looked like a red frilly-topped undergarment underneath it. The raven-haired gal had her hair up in the back by some sort-of clip, and the red-head’s hair was loose and reached only to the area above her shoulders. Unbeknownst to the red-head, they had traveled through a porthole of a sort, and were now somewhere in Argentina, an area that Kennedy knew well in her business travels. She had deliberately picked this situation to mess with VampWillow’s mind, as yet another means of manipulating her. _‘Won’t she be surprised when she decides to use a compass to try to escape?’_ Kennedy smiled to herself as she thought that; she sort-of laughed to herself. It was early morning now, about 8:00 am, and as the house faced East, she knew well that this **creature** won’t try to escape, anyways, she had some other surprises in store for her, should she try to escape- beings that liked to  eat vampires! (and were active at dusk and the local Slayers were members of Deepscan too, so, there were multiple layers of security in place already!) So, in Kennedy’s eyes, the situation was about as secure as it could be.

 


End file.
